


Baby Love

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Love

"I can't do this John..."

"Kate..."

"I can't... what if..."

"Shhh..."

John kisses her softly, resting a hand lightly on her stomach, smiling as the baby kicks, once, then again. Katie hesitates, her hand resting over his, almost clinging to him. 

"Did she just..."

"Kick? Yes..."

John smiles, kissing her again softly. 

"But..."

"Two more weeks Kate... we can do this."

"No..."

"The baby kicked... she's alive sweetheart..."

"What if it was... just saying goodbye."

John sighs, moving so that his hand rests over hers, his voice soft. 

"Come on Baby Girl..."

Silence, then, suddenly, a weak kick. 

"That was weaker..."

Katie's panic is clear even as the baby kicks harder, twice. 

"She's messing with you..."

John can't help smiling. 

"I'm still scared John..."

"Well, win or lose... I'm still here."


	2. Flip The Coin

"It was twins?"

John can't hold back his anger, his eyes flashing. 

"You didn't tell us and now..."

"Our baby died John..."

Katie's voice is soft, pathetically weak and he sighs, kissing her forehead softly and moving to gather her into his lap, cradling her. 

"Tell her... right now."

"Tell me what?"

Katie, despite everything, looks up, eyes rimmed with redness. 

"It was twins..."

"But you said... you said the baby died..."

"The first baby died..."

"And the second...?"

"Strong as you like..."

"We... kept one?"

John smiles slightly, kissing her forehead. 

"Hopefully."


	3. After Darkness, The Dawn

They don't win. The second child dies early, unpreventabley. It sends waves of pain through the house and John knows, instantly, he can't leave Katie, not for a second. They lie in silence for a while, then, almost as if it's the last thing to do before she gives up, Katie kisses him. He responds, light but lovingly passionate. Neither is sure where it comes from but John can't deny her, he wouldn't dare. They lie together in the haze of lust leftover once he has given her pleasure, so much pleasure. First with his tongue, then fingers, then eventually, and only when she demanded it, more. The rhythm had gone from tender to fierce, Katie pulling him harder and harder into herself, screaming at release and falling back to the bed in silence. They lie now with him curled around her, his hand splayed protectively on her stomach, her own covering his. It is enough. 

Then, as if the universe feels it has made a mistake, they are blessed, she is able to still conceive, still carry a child. John doesn't deny her love, anywhere and at any time, she is determined to have his child, one last time. 

This time, they manage, this time he dotes on her fully, doesn't let her move a muscle until she is in the hospital. 

The child screams day and night when they get it home but this time, this time they don't mind. John sits up with her every time the baby demands feeding, his pride clear as day. 

They know, as if they could ever doubt, that they will do it right this time.


End file.
